This sort of particle size distribution measuring device has a large number of evaluation parameters (including particle sizes such as a mean diameter and a mode diameter, and the like) for determining whether or not setting items (such as a sample circulation rate and an ultrasonic application time) for setting a measurement condition to measure a particle size distribution, and a measurement result are reasonable. For this reason, it is extremely difficult to set an optimum measurement condition for a sample, and evaluate the measurement condition.
As a particle size distribution measuring device that facilitates input to the setting items for setting a measurement condition, as disclosed in Patent literature 1, there is one that is adapted to provide a guidance display for each of the setting items, and on the basis of the guidance display, set a most likely measurement condition through an operator to measure a particle size distribution.
However, even in the case of simplifying the input to the setting items for a measurement condition, it should be determined whether or not the setting condition is optimum for a sample, on the basis of a relationship with a measurement result including particle sizes such as a mean diameter and a mode diameter. For this reason, there still remains a problem that, in order to obtain an optimum measurement result, a measurement condition should be set by trial and error, and therefore setting the measurement condition is difficult.